PPL Follow the gAme
by r.se
Summary: When A begins one of their most twisted games, the girls are thrown through hell. Will they survive? And if so, at what cost? Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is just a rough (very rough) draft. If you like this or think somethings need to change please let me know in the reviews. I am going to continue the series anyway but I would love your advice!**

**-Rose**

Looking back Alison regretted disappearing. She was scared and confused at the time. Who wouldn't be, though? She knew she had to run away but just wanted to wish it all away. She missed so much in those two years.

"Ali, are you all right?" Aria asked, sounding concerned, her voice cracking. The warm air from the window was making the both of them on the uncomfortable side. Alison didn't know how to answer, so she looked down at her hands. Her nails were painted red but they clashed with her pink shirt. She didn't even like that shirt. "I can't imagine what you're going through, but I'm here for you and so are the other girls." Alison knew that she should tell them everything about when she was "dead" but she didn't want to. It was so complicated and everyone had their own worries.

"Why did you ask me here?" Ali said irritably. Aria sighed and looked down at her high heels. They were sitting on her bed. "Ezra and I….what do I do? Am I over reacting to the whole book thing?" Alison just sat there looking at her friend. She thought of Aria was the strongest one of the group, but here she is right in front of her, breaking down. "Why are you asking me?" "I just…I trust you right now. I really need your help right now." Aria was tearing up. "Oh, sweetie, don't cry. If you start, then I will and we don't want that." Alison some-what joked. "I don't think you want my advice. I might tell you to run away and make everyone think your dead." Aria chuckled and wiped away her tears. "I just, I have started to forgive him, but I think I am just afraid to be with him again." She paused. Alison noticed how pretty Aria really is. "I'm afraid of having my heart ripped in two" Ali just looked Aria in her teary eyes and said "When has that ever stopped you and Ezra?" Aria wanted to tell Ali about her "slip" with Ezra but her thoughts got interrupted.

Suddenly Alison and Aria got a text. They looked at each other in fear as they grabbed their phones. They read it aloud:

"I know about everything you did in New York. Follow the game or I'll tell. See you soon bitches

-A"

XXX

"You got the text too?" Emily asked. Em was at The Brew, calling Hanna. Spencer was there with Emily studying when they got the text. They both were shaking and they assumed so was Aria and Ali. Spencer was calling them now. "Ya" Hanna said shortly. Em could tell she was shaken up. "Well can you meet us at Spencer's house? We need to figure this out." "Fine, I'll be there in 10" Hanna sighed. Em hung up and looked at Spencer. She was still on the phone. It sounded like they had gotten the text too, but she refused to believe it. The both of them had been through so much in the past month. Suddenly the bells rang suggesting a new customer. She was almost reluctant to turn around. She grabbed the arms of her chair and turned around, and what (or rather who) she almost had to rub her eyes to make sure it was real. She turned around to see Jason. She almost jumped out of her skin. Emily hadn't seen him since he banged on Hanna's car window and almost gave her a heart attack.

She gave Spencer a panicked look and motioned towards the door. Spencer was still on the phone but she, too, saw Jason. Spence hung up with "I...I have to go" They both picked up their stuff quickly and practically ran out the door.

"Do you think he saw us?" Spencer asked. "No, but I don't think we should stay to long." "Good idea." "So did Ali and Aria get the text?" Emily asked as they walked to her car. "Sadly, yes. They both have so much on their plates and this is just one more thing" Spence sighed. They reached her car when they saw a note. The duo stopped in their tracks. It was warm but not warm enough to make them sweat as much as they were. Emily reached for the note and read it aloud, her voice shaking as she said:

"The game starts now

21 Deltona Road, Ravenswood

Don't tell anyone or else

-A"

XXX

**I know the girls are very separated in this and that it is really short but more is to come. I promise its gonna be great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, the new chapter is in! I hope you like it!**

**-Rose**

"Where do you think you are going?" Ms. Marin almost yelled. "Damn" Hanna murmured. "What was that?" "I'm going to Spencer's to study" Hanna said. What a lame excuse, her mom would surly see right through it. "You know you're not allowed out. I don't even want to think about you drinking again." Ashley said, crossing her arms. Hanna sighed dramatically. "That was an accident. I didn't mean to drink that much. At first I didn't even know the punch was spiked!" Ashley Marin just sat there and stared at her. "You promise it's for school and for school only?" Wow, Hanna thought, she really doesn't trust me anymore. "Yes mom, I promise it's for school." Her mom sighed in protest to her own decision "Fine, but be home by 10." Hanna almost ran out the door. "Thanks mom!" As she got in her car she got a text. Her skin crawled by just the thought of an A text. She slowly took out her phone. She sighed in relief. It was just Allison saying that she was at Spencer's.

They just sat there in silence. "So, why are you here Aria? You haven't said a word since you got here" he said, sitting right next to her. It felt good to be this close to her again. "Ezra, I need to talk to you but I don't know how." They both looked deep into each other's eyes. Ezra could stare at her for hours. "I'm here when you are ready to talk" he said lovingly "but first can I…put on a shirt." Fitz was in striped pajama bottoms. He gestured to his scar. Aria's eyes were affixed on it. The girls still couldn't believe he took a bullet for them. He still was in so much pain from it. As he walked away, Aria thought about what to say. How do you tell a guy that you want to forgive him, but not right away? Before she could answer Ezra came back with a gray shirt on. "Ezra, I-""No" He cut her off "I'm not going to give up on you… on us Aria! I love you Aria!" And with that he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. This felt right to the both of them and Aria certainly didn't want to pull away. She did and said "you know I wanted to tell you that I am going to forgive you, maybe not right away, but I will" Ezra pulled away and smiled the biggest he ever could. "Really?" "Yes" She said softly. They started kissing again. After what only seemed like a few seconds Aria opened her eyes to see that it was 2:37, which happened to be 20 minutes after she said she would be back at Spencer's. She pulled away "Oh crap! I have to go…" Ezra just looked up in disbelief as she ran out the door. "Where are you going?" "To see the girls" Aria said, stopping herself short of telling him about the "game." "I will come with you, and I'm not taking no for an answer"

XXX

Hanna was staring at Allison as she paced. "What do you mean `she's gone'? You just let her leave?" "Yes Hanna, I let her leave because she got a call and said her mom was here in town for the weekend. Do you want me to mess up her life more?" she argued. Hanna stopped pacing and looked at Ali in surprise. She didn't think Ali messed up Aria's life. Besides, it was already messed up when A began texting them. "Well, what about Spence and Em? Huh? Where are they?" Hanna yelled as Ali just sat there looking up at Hanna. "I don't know" Alison sassed. "Let me just check my GPS that I have on the both of them!" Just then Aria and (to their surprise) Ezra. "What's he doing here? I thought you were with your mom" Hanna said. "I um…" Aria shuddered. "We saw each other at the brew. She was with her mom but she needed a ride so, um, I gave her one" Ezra said. Aria looked at him noticing his slight blush. She felt herself blushing too. Hanna (thank god) broke the tension by saying "Where the heck is Spencer and Emily? This is her house after all!"

Is there even such a street here they wondered. It felt like they were driving the streets for hours. "Maybe this is…part of A's game. Maybe they wanted us gone so they can sabotage the others." Spencer said. Emily's stomach growled loudly in protest. "I'm starving, too" Spencer said. "We can just call it quits and get a burger or something." As they headed towards the closes diner, they passed the graveyard. "Graveyards already creped me out, but that one makes me want to puke." Emily said, literally shivering. "There it is!" Spencer practically punched Em while she pointed at it. Deltona Road. "How did we miss it before?" Emily said as she turned to the left into their destination. "It is such a small street and we were coming from the other direction so our point of v-"Spencer was interrupted "We are here" Emily said. She really didn't care right now. She was scared and worried about what was to come. "What is the place? It looks like a house. A regular house" Spencer said. Emily just gazed up at the house. It was a dark brown two story house. It looked on the older side but it defiantly has had some renovations. At closer inspection they saw a note on the front door. They simultaneously got out the car and slammed the doors closed. They cautiously walked forward. Spence was glad that both she and Em wore flats today. Who knows what they might encounter inside? As they reached the front stoop Spencer thought about Toby. She wished he was here helping them, protecting them. She must have stopped paying attention because Emily was reading the note. "Spencer?" Em whispered as she handed Spencer the note. Spencer just stood there, her dark hair falling over her face. She read it aloud, her voice shaking as she did so.

"Why don't you come in? The doors unlocked.

-A"

XXX

"I am really starting to get worried. Both of their phones are off." Aria worried. Ezra loved that about her. About how much she cared for her friends. Aria caught his stare and they both snapped their heads to look at the floor. "As much as I am worried about them, I am worried about you two. What's going on here?" Hanna asked. Ezra and Aria just stared at the floor, blushing like there was no tomorrow. "Come on, spill it. You know I love a good secret." Ali said slyly. Aria slowly looked up from the floor and at Fitz. He looks like he hasn't shaved in a week. "Well…um" she said. "We are just friends, Alison. That's it. We may have slipped the other day but-" "What? You slipped? What does that mean?" Hanna interrupted. She has a bad habit of that Ezra thought. Aria was in shock that Ezra would say that. She really didn't know if she should be sad, glad, or mad. Didn't they agree that they were getting back together? "Is that true Aria?" Alison said, disrupting her thoughts. "Huh? Sorry I didn't hear you." "Did you guys do it?" Arai shot a glare at Ezra. He really wasn't acting like himself today. "You did! Oh my God, Aria!" Hanna seemed happy. Aria panicked and ran out of the house, Ezra in tow.

"Wonder where they are going?" Alison inquired. "Probably to go do it again." Hanna sarcastically said, smirking.

"What is…wrong with you? How could you tell them?" Aria yelled. They were back at Ezra's apartment. The whole car ride over was completely silent. "I wasn't thinking, it all just poured out of my mouth. I am sorry Aria!" Ezra said a little less loud than Aria. She sighed "But why did you say we weren't back together?" "I thought maybe you would want to, I don't know, you didn't want to tell them." Fitz responded. "That was the only thing about us that I did want to tell them. Not the part where we slept together!" Aria said, close to tears. Ezra was going to say something but he stopped himself. He hates it when she cries, especially when it's his fault. Then he did something unexpected. He got up and grabbed her and picked her up and carried her to the bed. She just looked up at him. She could tell he was in pain. He set her down and kissed her on the head. He layed down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. He just layed there with her for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly Ezra broke the silence. "Will you move in with me?"

XXX

**I know it was really focased on Ezra and Aria but I promise next chapter will have more to do with A! Thanks I hope to hear your reviews and such!**

**-Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is an...interesting chapter. I have to give props to guessmename for great ideas and tips. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

The floor boards creaked under their feet as they slowly walked from the front door. There was a horrible smell in the air. "Ugh, seriously Spence, what did you eat this morning?" Emily joked. Spencer gave Emily an "are you serious look" as she got her pocket flashlight out. The sun was threatening to set, even though it was only 4:45. "When did you get that flashlight?" "Last night." The conversation stopped as the light revealed the most morbid thing that A has done in 2 years. The both of them just sat there and gaped at the horrible sight in front of them, on the verge of puking. "Is that…Jason?"

Aria sat up like a lightning bolt. "What? Move in? Are you serious?" Aria was speechless. "Well a simple no would have serviced." Ezra said, not even sitting up. "I'm not saying no, it's just I-"she was interrupted by a buzz across the room. She and Ezra's phone had gone off at the same time. "It's probably Ali or Hanna." Aria said reluctantly. She had a bad feeling though, like someone was watching her but she couldn't see them. She got up, walked over to her phone, and gulped. Oh no, she thought, it can't be. She reluctantly opened the text but before she could read it Ezra read out loud (when did he get his phone?)

"Wanna know where your friends are?

You find Jason, you find them

Tell the other liars and its game over.

-A"

They knew he was dead. They knew it to be true. They didn't want to believe it. The blood was everywhere. On the walls, on the ceiling. The both of them stood there, hand in hand, shaking. The smell was overpowering their bodies. Emily saw Spencer wipe away a tear. Em sometimes forgot they were related. Wow, she thought, our lives are messed up. Neither of them wanted to move, but at the same time they wanted to run away, as far away as their feet would take them. They heard a knock on the door and jumped. They slowly walked towards the front door, hands tightly clenched together. "Wait right here" Em said, unlocking her hands with Spencer's. Em opened the door with a slow and long creak which only added to the horrible ambiance. "Who is it?" Spencer asked, almost too quiet to hear. "More like what" Emily responded mysteriously. Spence walked over to the open door and saw a note on the stoop and picked it up, assuming Emily was too afraid to do it herself. She was shaking so bad that she could barely read it.

"Do you want to play a guessing game?

10 steps forward and 7 miles north

Kisses!

-A"

XXX

Hanna and Ali were still at Spencer's. They had no clues as to what to do. "We should just go and try to find Spencer and Emily." Alison said. "Well what if they come back and none of us are here?" "I seriously doubt that sweetie" Ali said, turning towards the door. Hanna hated when she said sweetie. It reminded her of when she was obese. As Ali reached for the door, they heard a slam from the back of the house. "See? I told you that they would come back!" Hanna said excitedly. They sat there and stared towards the back door, but no one came. "Hello?" Ali called out. Hanna thought back to when Alison was attacked in her own home. She became afraid, and she assumed Ali was too. "Hello?" She called out again, her whole body shaking. All the sudden the front door swung open, making the two girls jump. They turned towards the door to see not one, but two people wearing all black. They both screamed and tried to run away but the two "A"s grabbed each of the girls and put a black cloth over their mouths. Hanna tried to make sense of the situation but before she could, she lost consciousness.

Aria wanted to scream. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Why would Ezra be involved? She sat there crying, her makeup running down her face. "I don't want you to be involved Ezra. I want you to stay here in your apartment, safe." She said taking a break to breath. "I already was involved, Aria. I want to come with you." He said, confident. He kissed her on the cheek softly then looked down. "Well if you promise you'll be careful-" She tried to say before Ezra cut her off. "Yes mom, I promise I will be careful" he joked, trying to cheer her up. Aria smiled and playfully hit his arm. They stood up and grabbed their stuff. "Now" Ezra grabbed Aria's hand. He noticed it was shaking. "Where do we start?" Aria sighed. "Can we just stay here…for a little while?" Ezra stopped by the front door, looking at the love of his life. She stood there with the makeup smeared under her eyes. He could tell that she was tired. Not just of today but of this life style. He just walked over and hugged her. He loved her so much and he couldn't stand it when she was like this. He made them tea and sit down with her. They sat there for hours without talking, just cuddling. Aria was asleep when Ezra got a text. He carefully took out his phone and read the text silently.

"Do you want to know what happens when you upset Aria?

See for yourself.

-A"

They walked ten steps forward from the front stoop. It was just to the car. As they got in Spencer said "7 miles north… isn't that Allentown?" "Yes. I once had a swim meet there." Emily said, immediately missing swimming. "Well" Spencer tried to change the subject "it looks like we might need to get a hotel room there. Good thing I have my credit card." Spencer said. Emily didn't respond, she just looked out the window. The glow from the outside world reflected on her face as they drove past. It looked like scene out of a movie. As they drove in silence Spencer thought about what Jason would have to do with Allentown. Why was he murdered? She didn't have to guess who killed him, though. It was as obvious that it was A. As she thought she realized that she was running low on gas. She pulled over at a convenience store and asked Em if she wanted anything. When she got no answer, Spencer assumed she was asleep. As she got out of the car, she locked it and walked in the store wishing that Emily would be her happy self once again.

XXX

**Wow ok I am open to reviews, tips, and suggestions. Thank you and the next chapter should be up asap!**

**-Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is kinda short, but I still hope you enjoy! Sorry I haven't been posting a lot, I am really busy lately!**

There was a video attached to the text. Ezra was afraid to open it. He turned off the volume on his phone and opened the file. As it loaded onto his phone, Aria threatened to wake but instead she repositioned her head on his shoulder. The video turned on, and what he saw he couldn't comprehend. On his phone he saw Aria at a collage party drinking and making out with some guy. He felt like a fire had started inside, raging and threatening to escape. Without thinking he stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "What…what's going on?" Aria said sleepily. "What's this?" he said, the fire inside seeping out. Aria looked at the phone and immediately shot up and looked him strait in the eye. "Ezra we were… that was after you told me about the book. I was so hurt and I didn't know what I was doing." She said. He noticed that she was about to cry. He knew he was over reacting. They were, after all, broken up at the time. But for some reason he still could feel that fire inside him. "Ezra, I'm sorry." She said, her voice quavering. He realized he wasn't mad at her, but at the guy who had his hands all over the love of his life. "Ezra, are y-" "I'm not mad at you. I am mad that some guy had his hands all over you. He was taking advantage of the love my life" he ranted. Immediately he realized what he had just said and looked at Aria, her mouth was wide open. "The…love of your life?" She was emotionally confused. No one had ever confessed love for her. "Yes Aria. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." He said looking down at his hands. "We should um" Ezra cleared his voice "we should go to bed." "Well I don't think so." And with that Aria stood up and grabbed Ezra by the neck and kissed him, seemingly never letting go. "Yes" She said, faces still attached by the nose. "What?" "Yes I will move in with you."

She was breaking down. She couldn't believe that he was dead. Her own flesh and blood, brutally murdered. As the tears slipped down Spencer's face, dripping on her tan pants, Spence repeatedly saw flashbacks of the scene. They were at the motel that they would be staying at for god knows how long. What is this sick joke? What did A want? They sat on the deck of their room, staring up at the sky. Emily couldn't tell if the glow at the end of the horizon was from the city or if it was the last slip of light from the sun. Emily noticed her friend crying and felt like comforting her, but something held her back. She felt her own face warm as if she was to cry. Her own eyes watered over so fast it honestly scared her. She knew it wasn't just about Jason. She knew she won't cry about him anyway. She was crying about not talking to her mom before she left. They had a fight that morning about something so tiny, Emily cried harder at the thought of not seeing her own mother again. It was in that instant that Emily realized what Spencer was feeling deep down. That her Spence would never see her brother again, never say hello to him again. She suddenly found herself hugging Spencer, crying on her shoulder. Spencer hugged back and they sat like that for what seemed like an infinity. Spencer knew she had to be strong for Em, for both of them. Spencer finally broke the silence and sat up "Do you want some tea?"

Hanna slowly opened her eyes, suddenly realizing that she wasn't at home. The ground beneath her was cold and rough, like concrete. She was laying on her side, facing Ali. She used to feel like she didn't want Ali back but right now, she needed her more than ever. Ali still wasn't awake, but Hanna wanted her to be. She tried to say something but she felt something over her mouth. She realized her hands, feet, and mouth were duck taped. She looked over to Ali and realized she was duck taped also. Hannah could feel her heart racing, close to just popping right out of her chest. Suddenly, out of nowhere a light came on. Her eyes burned while trying to adjust to the florescent light that you would see in a lobby or an elevator. All the sudden an intercom came on, crackling before emitting the message:

"Hanna, sweet Hanna,

Not so confident now, are you?

While you are here, scared for your meaningless life,

Your friends are searching for clues."

There was no need for an outro. It was defiantly A speaking to her, of course their voice was changed. She wondered where the camera was for the mysterious person to see her, watching her every move. She let out a tear and shuddered. What did they mean by "searching for clues"?

XXX

**Okay, okay, I know it was really short but next chapter will be extra long to make up for it! Also, I am coming up with a new story so stay tuned for that! **

**-Rose**


End file.
